Twilight: Rosalie new life
by goust36
Summary: The story of Rosalie Hail as her new born vampire life starts to begin and her experiences as new born begin. She will kill every body that has taken her life away and gave her the one she really never wanted from the start. Read about how Rosalie life begin as a vampire and where it will end up. WARNING RATED: R CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL CONTACT ! AS WELL AS ROMANCE !


**Rosalie: New Life Rated: XXX Story: 1**

 **Rosalie POV**

 **Chapter 1**

Dear Diary

You never really think about it, about how you're going to die. Every day you get up poet make up on, kiss your lover and go off into the world. Walk down the side walk and have people admire you. Have people look at you at a glance and envy you in every way. My life was amazing, beautiful, sexual, and glamorous and everything in between. You never really know how much something means to you, till you lose it. I lost the most precious thing in my whole life, my life.

Now I'm sitting here in car with some guy name Carlisle, telling me that I can never see my friends or family ever again. That my new life was meant to be lived in the shadows. That wasn't who I was, I was Rosalie hail the most beautiful girl in town. No!

The most beautiful girl in the state or probably the whole world. I'm not going to sit here pretend that I'm dead because...

OVERCAST

Tears begin to run down her face, her pale, dead, cold face. She kept on writing in the book the man gave her. The man next to her in the driver seat didn't seem to care. She kept on writing her whole life, well her no longer living life. How she's not going to stop living, how she used to gust because of what happen that night.

The man told her there going to go live in a remote place for a while till she no longer feels the need to kill people. I'll give it to her, she was no ordinary new born. She was a new born who was our get her vengeance. She was going to kill those who took her and used her. She was going to murder them. Well that's what I would do to someone. Who gang raped me and left me in the street to die.

I'm not dead and I'm still here. Three nights ago, I was walking home from a friend's house. I heard my fiancé a laughing, in a dark Allie with his friends. They were holding beer bottles and laughing at stupid jokes. I heard my drunken fiancé a call out to me, RRROOOSSSEEE! HAY ROSE! The second time seemed less drunk. I walked down the Allie and he grabbed me real hard. He kissed me hard on the cheek leaving a bruise. He stuck his hand down my shirt, grabbing my breast.

STOP IT I said, he laughed and slapped me across the face. I told him it's over between you and me. He then grabbed me by the arm, slamming me into the brick wall. His two friends that where musclemen pined me down on the Allie floor. He got on top of me and ripped my clothes of. Soon all his friends joined in and starting ripping my clothes off. They stripped me down to my underwear, my fiancé a ripped my undies off.

They all stood around and started laughing and pointing. Man said look she's not even a virgin and you want to marry her. My fiancé a looked at me and said no I don't, because it's over between us. They all took turns, whipping out there dicks and plowing me till I bleed. They dumped beer on me and vomited into my hair. They made it seem like I was a hooker. They soon got bored and left me in Allie to die.

I soon saw someone looking over me, at first I thought it was Angle. But it wasn't, he rapped me up in his coat and carried me. It felt like I was flying, snowflakes crashed on my face. Everything around me was moving so fast, it was a blur to me.

I soon felt warmth from a raging fire place. He poet me down on the sofa and whispered in my ear. He said I'm going to give you your life back. Then I felt a cold breath on my neck. I soon felt needle like teeth puncher my skin. My body soon was in golfed in fire.

From my insides and out, everything was on fire. I tossed and twirled in the flames that covered me. I thought to myself, "in thought that he was trying to help me". But he didn't help. He just stood there with his gold and brown eyes on me. Watching me with his pale, frozen and lifeless face. The pain you're wondering about, never stopped. It just got more and more painful.

The sun soon came up and in was still on the floor. I was rolling around, but naked. He kept his eyes on me like a predator, never loosening his grip off of me. I clenched my teeth so hard that they could break. I remember how everybody said, my best quilt about me was my smile. How in had pearls and diamonds for teeth and how they sparkled when in smiled.

But everything about me, was my best quilt. I was perfect in every way possible. For god sake, in was miss. New York. I was crowned the most beautiful woman in the state. All the girls envied me when in walked down the street. Their faces said "why can't it be that beautiful". Men who saw me thought it was the perfect woman and in was. I was perfect in every way amenable.

My father who was banker loved buying me clothes and my mother who was jewelry loved giving me diamonds. I had things that no other woman had or husband who could afford. If they could, they could only afford a single diamond or designer hanker chef. I where clothes that where designed lined and jewelry that was made for a queen. I had everything in the world, that in could have.

TILL "clenching, grinding of teeth" my friend got married and had a baby. Her husband was sailor in the Navy. They meant at a clinic, she was nurse in training and she said it was love at first site. She said how he followed her everywhere till she went on a date with him. After the third date he proposed to her in front of her family. She said yes and was married that following week. I was a bridesmaid at her weeding and she was a beautiful bride.

I couldn't wait, to be married, have a nice house, and have a husband to kiss me when he got home and a baby. I would where beautiful gown, with pearls sewed in to it. Have a tiara made of gold and the finest diamonds. Walk down the aisle in glass slips like Cinderella. Live in a big house fit for a queen. Have a husband as beautiful as me and a baby.

Those where the things I still wanted in life. But now I'll be gust this, something never moving forward. Trapped in time, as everything else moves forward and i stay like this forever. Something that will never age, die, be ill, feel warmth, eat or drink my favorite foods, go in the sun again and see my family or friends ever again. This is life I'll live now, a life in shadows, the dark, the endless youth.

I know what you thinking friend, I'm something that man has tried to beat. I have endless time and youth. I'll all ways be young and beautiful and I'll never die. I could be an actress, model, singer or dancer; something famous or every great. I could be known as the never dying woman of the arts.

But there's a catch we can never be in place to long, can never be in the sun light and never make spectacles of are self's.

Carlisle told me we were going to a remote cabin in the woods, located in country side of New York, New York. He told me that I was to dangerous to be around people. That i could kill at any point from smelling someone at 50 foot yard ratios.


End file.
